Broken Hearts Club
by JohnandVan
Summary: A Lucky and Samantha story, the truth of the paternity of Liz's baby comes to light, and Lucky and Samantha's lives change. They become friends and then a mystery from one woman's past has a surprising effect on this dynamic pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts Club**

By JohnandVan

_Disclaimer_: Characters belong to General Hospital I'm just borrowing them.

**Synopsis:** Time has passed. Liz has told Jason the truth; the baby is his. Jason and Samantha are still a couple, and Lucky and Liz have committed to raising their family together. Then the situation takes a surprising turn and lives are forever changed.

**Prologue**

_Samantha's life was going smoothly. She was doing wonderfully at the hotel and while her classes at PC College were challenging, she enjoyed them. Sam was happy with Jason; __he still did his job, but he came home to her when it was done. They let the past go and began to find a new place for their love to flourish. The one thing that still pained her was her inability to have a child. The pain haunted her. Yet in some strange way she thought of it as penance for the hurt she'd caused her mother with Ric. Sam regretted that and that she didn't fight harder for Jason. In spite of the regrets, she had decided not to allow her mistakes or Jason's to stop them from moving forward with their life together. _

_Jason appeared to have accepted her not having children. Sam believed him but then again what choice did she have. After all, she had initially convinced him to become a father. They had a good life. There were no more secrets and they were together. _

_Samantha arrived at the Penthouse, bringing her favorites from Wah Luck's, the Chinese carryout in Port Charles, and a burger and fries for Jason, finding the door of the penthouse ajar. She started as she heard what sounded like Liz's voice and the worry it conveyed._

"_Jason I know it doesn't seem fair, but Lucky can't know you're the father of this baby." __Liz's tone was desperate and pleading. _

"_I know what we decided. Sam can't find out you are having my child when she can't." His voice lowered as he spoke. _

"_Yes, we agreed so why are we having this conversation?"_

"_It's not right."_

"_No, it's not, but Lucky couldn't handle the truth. He's doing so well now. This baby and Cameron mean so much to him. If he found out, he'd . . .I don't know Jason, he might spiral out of control."_

"_Liz, you can't save him. He's got to stay off the drugs because of him."_

"_Aren't you trying to protect Sam the same way? You don't want Sam to know because you're afraid she can't handle it."_

_Sam gasped dropping the food on the floor and moving quickly toward the stairs. It was one of the longest walks she'd ever taken. A walk away from the life she'd thought she would have with Jason. Her movements were jerky and her pain as deep as when she'd lost baby Lila. Sam finally thought she was getting a break. She'd lost Danny and now Jason._

_Sam ended up in the one place where she felt she could pour out her pain and find some solace. She fell to her knees beside Lila's grave rocking back and forth. Suddenly, she screamed. The following whimpers filled the night air as she bowed her head in abject pain. The memories of love between Jason and her were almost too much to bear. The late nights they shared. The danger. The smiles afterwards. How was she supposed to kiss all the good things they shared good-bye? How was it possible? She touched her lips remembering his kisses, his sweet promises and the hunger in his eyes. Yet words simply said shut a door on what could have been. She couldn't stay with him. Sam wouldn't accept pity, not from him. She wouldn't turn all the beauty they shared into an obligation. Now it was time to find the strength to kiss the love good-bye. . ._

Lucky had been feeling melancholy. Yes, things were going well for him and Liz but the loss of Jessie still haunted him, his failure to save Jessie or to do right by the woman Jessie loved. Lucky had known Maxie was in pain and so was he, but he didn't like how he allowed the need to be back on his feet to cause him to be so stupid. The pain he caused Liz, he'd never forgive himself for. He couldn't quite believe his luck when she'd given them a second chance. Lucky wasn't about to mess this up.

A woman's scream interrupted Lucky's thoughts as he stood next to Jessie's grave. He surveyed the area to work out where it was coming from and checked his holster. Lucky moved in and found the raven haired woman who looked like her world had fallen apart. He approached her silently.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked softly, concerned upon realizing the scream had come from her.

Samantha looked up at Lucky, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I'm okay Lucky. Go away and leave me alone!" she ordered him.

"No. You don't look good. I'm not leaving you alone. Something obviously happened. It's not safe for a woman alone late at night, even if she's you!"

Samantha shook her head.

"I can take care of myself, and I have to now," she told him with the voice of a lost child.

"What happened?" He sat beside her. "That was you who screamed?"

"You heard me, now let it go Lucky."

"Sam, we don't know each other all that well, but I can't leave you like this."

"Okay, Lucky. You win. Jason and I are over," she screamed at him. The words took on a truth that hearing them in her mind had made surreal. Sam hit her thigh with her fist as if to embed the words in her soul and her heart.

"Sorry," Lucky said softly, not knowing what else to say. He didn't know Sam that well but from what he'd heard and seen, she loved Jason. So if she said it was over, something big must have happened.

"Well," she said wiping away her tears, "I'm just someone he feels sorry for now. I should've let go when I got shot, but no . . . I loved Jason. He had to love me, at least that's what I kept telling myself." She thought by taking a hard look at the situation, the pain she was feeling would make a twisted kind of sense. All it did was make her loss that much harder.

"Sam, maybe you misunderstood."

Sam shook her head. "No, I've just been fooling myself Lucky. You know I should have seen it. I just went on thinking nothing changed. How stupid is that?"

"You know Liz and I have had it hard, with me making all those mistakes. But, she forgave me."

"Lucky, she didn't forgive you. She's protecting you."

"Protecting me from what? You think she gave me a chance despite my drug use and my affair with Maxie," he said still ashamed.

"What do I know? You're happy and she's happy." Sam knew the truth and the poor guy had no clue.

"She didn't have to give us a chance Sam but she did. I'd like to think it's because we have a family on the way. Liz wants the same things I do . . . a family."

"I'm upset. Don't pay any attention to me." Sam appeared to want out of the conversation, but the look on her face said she was trying to hide something from him.

"What are you not saying? I'm not a cop for nothing." Lucky's instincts kicked in. Could Sam mean that her break up with Jason had something to do with Liz?

Sam moved away glancing at him as she wrapped her arms around her as if to protect herself from the chill of the night air. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders to warm her.

"Whatever it is you've got to say, I'm a big boy and I can handle it." He squeezed her shoulders in comfort before stepping back to allow her time to answer.

"It's not my truth to tell. I'll deal with this my way; no need for both of us to have our lives screwed up."

"If you know something about Liz, then tell me. If the situation were reversed would you want me to tell you?" He knew that she would want him to tell it to her straight.

Samantha thought about what Lucky said. Yes, she'd want to know if the situation were reversed. She turned to him and looked up into grey eyes that carried concern for her. Sam knew it was genuine. How could she tell what she had just learned? If it tore her up, what would it do to him? He was right he had a right to know. No one had the right to make decisions about someone else's life, especially when it was based on a lie. Taking a deep breath, Sam told him what she over heard. She saw it sink in and saw the light go out of Lucky's eyes as his pain mirrored hers.

"Lucky, I'm so sorry." Sam felt her eyes flood with tears. She understood exactly how he felt.

"No! You're wrong. Liz wouldn't do that to me…not to us. She wouldn't lie not about our child."

"She didn't lie to hurt you. She lied to protect you. She probably felt that the baby was the one thing that would keep you off drugs." Sam trailed off.

"Yeah, I can see it now. 'Don't tell Lucky, he can't take it.' She didn't think I could handle the truth. But, if the baby isn't mine who . . . JASON!" Sam saw the realization hit Lucky like lightening. Fury rolled off him in waves.

"Yes, Jason. We were broken up. You and Liz were, too. I guess they comforted each other." She tried to understand how all of the events had spiraled their lives into such a putrid mess.

"But to lie!" Sam could read his confusion.

"To protect us. I'd found out I couldn't have children. Liz knew that the child she was carrying was your hope. What were they supposed to do?"

"Tell the damn truth. Lying and letting me bond with a child that wasn't mine? Allowing you to continue in a relationship based on a lie? No, I don't understand!"

"I do. Lucky, look at it from their point of view. We are the ones who would be affected. They did what they thought was best. They didn't think we'd be okay."

"How can anyone be okay with this? The baby isn't..." Sam could identify with the emotions Lucky displayed. She knew it had just hit him again that he wasn't going to be a father. It had to be much like her feelings at hearing she would never be able to have a baby.

"Lucky, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't lie to me. You weren't my wife, damn it! She didn't have faith in me. Yeah, I know I didn't give her many reasons. I messed up big. I wanted us to start off fresh. I love this baby. Liz doesn't love me, if she ever did. If Liz loved me, she would have told me the truth, so we could work through it together."

"Would you have tried to make it right?"

"I love her. Hell, I messed up. I wouldn't get on a high horse of self righteousness"

"Talk to Elizabeth. Maybe you two can work this out."

"Like you are going to work it out with Jason? Oh right. You're walking away." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"I have to! I don't like who I've become. I'm like an appendage. Somewhere along the way I've lost Samantha McCall. You know I was pretty cool on my own. Salvager. Con artist, when needed. I look at my life now and I haven't done much with it. First, I hook up with Jax. That ends badly, so I then I'm with Sonny. I've been around. Finally I fall for a man who gives me everything. All I have to do is be there and support him. Love him. I thought we had a partnership, but it was just an empty relationship that ended with him wanting to hide the fact that he fathered a child with another woman. All because I took a bullet that prevents me from ever having a child. I'd laugh if it didn't hurt so damn much."

"Sam, I'm sorry." Sam felt a sense of connection as Lucky took her hand. "For what it's worth, I think Jason was a fool not to trust you with the truth. I think you're pretty strong. Jason should have trusted that."

"Well, he didn't. But, if I'm not strong now I will be after this. Lucky, I'm not going to fall apart. I'm going to do something with my life. Don't know what yet, but I am." Sam could feel the old spirit of fire coming through all her pain. "What about you?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he said then threw her what Sam could only describe as a humorless smirk. "We make a fine pair, don't we?"

"_Broken hearts Club! _Yeah, life sucks."

Lucky pulled her close and let her cry. For once that night Samantha didn't feel so alone and she hoped he didn't either. As Sam rested against Lucky, she realized he'd make it. He was going to deal with this.

**Broken Hearts Club**

_**By JohnandVan**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Two years later in Port Charles…**_

Samantha was sitting on a bench in the park with two cups of coffee, and a bag of the sweetest muffins she'd ever made. She had taken cooking classes and she tested her perfected culinary skills on her friends. After all what were friends for? Maxie and Georgie Jones, Robin Scorpio, Skye Alcazar and Lucky had really complained at the beginning when she'd made them suffer through some of her less tasty treats. In time, she became better and baking was found to be her forte. She glanced around the park and watched mothers with their children. A bittersweet sadness invaded her heart at the thought of not being able to have children.

"McCall, snap out of it. That extra cup for me?" Lucky asked as he joined her on the bench and took the cup as he always did.

"Spencer. And how are you?" she asked him beaming up at him in welcome.

"Good. Are you feeling a little melancholy?" he asked he with concern. Knowing Lucky, he'd observed her long before he got her attention. He had a habit of doing that. Sam wasn't even sure if he realized it. Sometimes he knew what she was thinking before she did.

"Yeah, but I'm good. How was your day? Did you catch any bad guys?" she asked and gave him a muffin without asking if he wanted it.

"Muffin surprise! Will it kill me?" His dimples winked deliciously in his handsomely sculpted face. The man had no idea how beautiful he was, though Sam teased him about it often.

Samantha hit him, the move playful. "Very funny. It's your favorite made with cinnamon chips, just like you like."

"Hmm, you're right. That's the only way you lured me here." Lucky took a bite. The look of pleasure on his face told the story. The muffin was perfection. "I love these."

"Well, you're easy. Now, answer my question. How was your day so far?"

Lucky swallowed the muffin and answered before taking his second bite. "Good. Collared a couple of repeat offenders. Caught a home intrusion offender who eluded Cruz. Overall, it's been pretty productive."

"You are the best detective on the force. How do you do it?" Her tone was playful and serious at the same time. Sam turned on the charm and threw Lucky a smile that she hoped he wouldn't see through. She and Lucky had taken the "Broken Hearts Club" and formed a unique friendship, one she treasured. Sam didn't have many male friends, most ended up horizontal. What she and Lucky had was solid, based on respect and trust, built over time. They valued each other.

"Okay, now I'm worried. Exactly, why did you lure me here McCall? And don't give me any crap about me being your best friend."

"Well, I need a favor." Sam watched the curiosity enter Lucky's eyes at her words. "I hope you'll help me."

"Oh man, this muffin is going to cost me, isn't it?" He finished the muffin and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, but I promise it won't hurt."

"That's what you say now."

"Oh, Spencer, it won't hurt you at all. Plus, if you are really good, I'll even fix your favorite dinner."

"Promises, promises. Okay, I'll bite. How can I help?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I've got this story I need your help with."

"Exactly what kind of help are we talking about?" Lucky asked her. He leaned back and Sam noticed his glance at the kids playing in the park. They had talked about it many times. Lucky wanted to do protect them all. That's why he became a cop. Realistically, he knew that wasn't possible. But growing up on the run, he had realized that people needed protection. Sam knew that being a cop filled that need in him to make wrongs right, even when it seemed impossible.

"A woman came to see me about an old case, and before you say anything, hear me out," Sam added, when she saw him roll his eyes.

"I'm listening."

"Do you remember me telling you Skye wanted to do a new format for the evening news called "Cold Cases in Port Charles?"

"Yes. You had me pull some old cases for you to research. You still owe me lunch for that, I might add."

"Will you forget your stomach for just a minute and listen? This case the woman came to see me about is over fifteen years old. She was involved…she lost her whole family. Apparently, she overheard me in Kelly's and she brought me the files she'd compiled."

"Okay, so you saying she had evidence we may have overlooked?"

"No, I'm saying that her family was brutally murdered. No suspects and no motive were ever found. Lucky, it's haunted her. Her name is Andrea Brown."

"The case, is it one I pulled for you?"

"Yes. The Brown killing. The family was found dead. The father was found in the garage, his head bashed in. The mother was found in the laundry room beaten to death and according to forensics . . . raped."

"What about the daughter."

"Andrea was in a class play. According to witnesses, she was at rehearsals at the time her family was killed. Lucky, she was just fifteen. After her family was buried, she went to stay with her grandmother in Maine. Her parents' death has stayed with her."

"Okay, so she's moved back here. She's what? Twenty-five years old now?"

"Yes and it gets weirder. She's moved back into her family home."

"That's got to be hard?' Lucky said.

"Yeah and that's where you come in."

"Oh really?"

"You are going to help me investigate this. We may just solve it."

"The case is dead. Most cases don't get solved when there are no leads within 48 hours. Sam, you know that."

"I do, but I got a feeling that something was overlooked fifteen years ago. If we look at this with fresh eyes, we may see what was missed."

"You're asking for a miracle."

"Yes and your point, detective?"

"Something tells me I'm going to be a little more involved then I'd like."

"Well, I got this idea. What if we film a segment of you profiling the case for us and ask for new leads? It could stir something up and your handsome mug on the screen would make me talk. Assuming, of course, we can pull in the women viewers showcasing that beautiful body of yours."

"I'm a cop, not eye candy," he reminded her.

"Of course, you are more then a pretty face. But since you are so handsome, we'll just capitalize on it. Who knows? You could get a date or two from this."

"I'm single and free and very happy. Thank you."

"Will you do it?"

"Sam, are you serious?"

"Yes. I ran the idea by Skye and she thinks you'd be great. Now say yes."

"Let me think about. I need to talk with Mac."

"You don't think he'll mind, do you?" Sam had forgotten about Mac Scorpio. He might be a problem. Mac wasn't the poster child for being friendly with the press.

"Well, he is my boss. And you are asking me to go on television and talk about a cold case. Yep, I need to speak with my boss. Maybe he'll talk with the DA's office and the Mayor's."

"You know it seemed so simple. Now, it's getting really complicated. How about I have Skye run it by Mac and suggest you for the spot? If we get the go ahead, are you game Spencer?"

"Only if it gets approval by my office. Anything else, McCall?"

"Actually, I need to know if we are on for 'movie night'." It was a custom of theirs to devote one night to a movie. He usually got the movie, she the snacks.

"Sure! I'll have Cameron with me, so it's PG, if that's okay?"

"Absolutely! I love it when you guys come over. But where is Mrs. Hardy?"

"Mrs. Hardy has a nurses' convention out of town."

"She's a dream with Cam, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. I couldn't raise him without her help."

Since Liz had passed away after a long delivery, Lucky had pretty much raised Cameron on his own with some help from family and friends. His only comfort was that Liz didn't know her child had died just moments after she was born. Jason had never recovered from the loss; he had just gotten colder and more withdrawn.

Lucky pulled away from the sad thoughts. "So you're going to make room for two guys to enjoy your company?"

"Of course, I'll even see if Kristina and Molly can join us?"

"Family night sounds good. Order pizza for us…all my favorites."

"No, Lucky. I'm cooking you don't eat properly and as your best friend, it's my duty to feed you well."

"McCall, you got a new dish to try out, don't you?"

"Ah, you know me so well. Country cooking. You'll like."

"I'm sure. Send me copies of the case files you got from Andrea and I'll get with you later to discuss it."

"Good. Six o'clock good for dinner and movie?

"Yeah, but don't I forgot you still owe me a lunch." He rose from the bench and stretched. "I'm heading back to work and Sam the muffin was perfection" He placed his fingers at his lips and kissed them in what she could only believe was appreciation.

"Good. I had a dozen delivered to the station to 'Lucky Spencer, my favorite detective'."

"You didn't. The guys will smell them and eat every one of them." Sam could tell exactly where Lucky's mind had gone. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"Yeah, that's why I had Cruz put two in the evidence room for safe keeping." Sam watched understanding dawn and his mood seemed to lighten.

"Lucky pulled her off the bench for a good-bye hug and a light kiss on the forehead before taking off. This was the first time he'd kissed her and it left her longing for something more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Heart Club**

_**By JohnandVan**_

**Chapter 2**

_PCTV-12 Television Building_

With wealth came power and responsibility. Skye Alcazar had them in spades. After the death of her daughter's father and the pain of it all, she'd decided to make a fresh start with her life and her career. Like all things in life the unexpected happened. She'd been going through the motions when she was reading the paper and found that the television station was for sale. Suddenly, it clicked. Why not? She had more than enough money to run it, and though being a mother was her first priority being a successful role model to her daughter was just as important.

Skye contacted her lawyers and the deal was made quietly and effortless. She had various business interests, which if they ever came to light would make life complicated. Yet to the world at large, she was owner of a television station. A very powerful woman. Most didn't know exactly how powerful, as it came with the legacy of marrying a very well connected man who died far too soon.

At hearing the knock at her office door, Skye called out, "Come in."

"Boss, you got a minute?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Skye answered and gave Sam a nod to enter. "You have any feedback from Lucky? Will he do the show?"

"How did you know...wait you're psychic right?" Skye watch as Sam shook her head. She'd overheard the staff joking about her knowing what was going on at the station at all times. Skye gave Sam a smile and gestured for her to continue, "He said he needed an okay from his boss, and maybe the DA's office."

"I know. I had lunch with the Mayor and took a representative from our legal department to get waivers. Mac joined us."

"Did they approve?"

"Sam, how many men do you know that say 'No' to me these days?"

"Not many!" Men were known for jumping to attention when Skye entered a room. She was the epitome of grace and class, but had a mind like a steel trap. After her husband died she became even stronger. It was something women admired about her. Skye had not let her husband's death defeat her. Sam and Skye had that in common. Both were survivors.

"Well I'll tell Lucky we got the go ahead, and I'm sure he'll be glad this is out of the way."

"I think your idea to run the 'Brown Case' is excellent. You may want to see if the daughter wants to be part of the segment. It would be a nice human touch. If the viewers could relate to a woman who lost her family, and you get some old photos to showcase the loss, I'd say we would have a story that will resonant with many viewers."

"I was thinking the same thing. Plus, it won't hurt if we have a hot cop detailing the case. I'm thinking four segments and a volunteer hotline to take leads."

"You expect we'll get many?" Skye asked coming around her desk. Today she wore black slacks and light blue camisole, with a long multi-colored coat with a mock collar. Classic black pumps rounded out the look. Anyone watching her would say she looked more like a model than the owner of a television station.

"I do. I just have a really strong feeling that we're going to get a break on this boss. I can't shake it."

"Your other segments on lighter fare did well. but this is different. Sometimes searching for the truth can lead to danger," she told Sam. She felt her eyes clouding at the memory of the unexpected touching her life and those she loved.

"I know, but I'm not going to let you down on this. It's going to be huge. I feel it."

"Well don't stand around talking about it. Get busy and make it happen."

"Right," Sam said and left the office.

Sam loved her job and she loved working for Skye. Skye had hired her based on a small story she did about an incident she witnessed on the docks. Skye had read it, smiled, then told her she was hired. She gave her one condition; Sam had to go to college and focus on her BA in journalism. In the meantime, she'd cut her teeth doing small spots.

It had worked out well. Samantha got her GED; started classes at PCU; and never looked back. It had been hard juggling work, school, and her time with her sisters and mother, but it was happening. Her life was full with work, school and friends. Now she had her very own segment based on an idea Skye had that she had helped develop. Life was good.

_PCPD:_

Lucky Spencer had just entered the station when he heard Mac calling him. The man never just called, he actually yelled. Lucky walked to his office and knocked.

"Get in here," Mac said.

"Sir," Lucky responded and walked in.

"Don't 'Sir' me. What the hell is going on with you? A TV star now? Being a cop not good enough?" Mac asked, putting down a case file to give Spencer his full attention.

"Sir, you heard?"

"Yeah. Call me sir again and I'll deck you."

"It wasn't my idea, Sam . . ."

"Yes, I heard. I had lunch with Skye and the Mayor and some lawyers. The DA came, too. Apparently, the Mayor likes the idea so I have to go along. However if you screw this up and I end up on the hot seat . . . well . . ." Mac let the point settle.

"I'll be walking the nightshift for a very long time," Lucky added at Mac's pause, fully understanding the ramifications if this plan of Sam's didn't work.

"And getting donuts and coffee like a rookie with out a bib." Lucky felt the grimace before he could stop it.

"Understood. I promise to watch my every move."

"You better. Now get out. I've got work to do."

Lucky walked out of the office and the guys in the squad room began to clap giving him a standing ovation.

"Okay, don't even start. One time on the show, then that's it," he told them strolling over to his desk.

"Yeah, and if you believe that you must have bumped your head," Cruz joked.

"I'm serious. And if you guys want Mac to stay in his office, you better pretend you are doing your jobs."

"We are." Cruz nodded at the other officers and they went back to work. "Sam told me to hide your muffins."

"Thanks," Lucky said, dialing the number to check his messages."

"You and Sam ever going to date?" Cruz picked with him.

"Now, where is that coming from?" Lucky asked distracted. He'd found a message from Andrea Brown; she wanted him to call her.

"You hang out so much. You mean it never occurred to you. She's sexy."

Lucky scribbled down Andrea's number for her return call, before responding to his partner.

"Sam is a very close friend. I want to keep it that way."

"You're an idiot."

"Well, that's who I'll be. Now, how about we set up a couple of days for you to go running with me, so suspects don't blow you away when they run for it," Lucky teased. They had been chasing a suspect earlier in the week on foot and the guy was fast. Cruz had ended up out of breath and left in the dust leading Lucky to believe he needed to work out more.

"The guy was a long distance runner," Cruz responded.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but you still need to get in shape. Let me make it easy for you. I'll wake you up at 4 o'clock every Wednesday and Thursday for a run. Be ready."

"No way!"

"Yep. We stay alive because we are in better shape then the criminals. Just be ready."

Cruz groaned, "You need a life."

"Yeah, well, 'til I get one, get you some rubbing liniment. You are going to need lots of it." Lucky laughed at Cruz's expression and picked up his phone to return his calls.

_1024 Greenfield Road_

"Robin?" Sam called as she entered the cottage she shared with Robin Scorpio. They both shared the rent and the household chores. Sam cooked and Robin kept the place neat, since she was a neat freak by her very nature. They had more coasters than they would ever need but that's just how Robin was. It worked out well because Sam believed in dropping things as she went.

They had agreed to become roommates after Robin's relationship with Patrick failed miserably. She finally appeared to be healing. Sam could relate. She'd gone through the same with Jason. It still hurt. Giving up on dreams never came easy. You just had to take one day at a time.

"Hey, you're home," Robin took note as she came out of her room carrying outfits.

"Yes, I had an ethics class at PCU, and boy, did it almost put me to sleep," Sam joked.

"Well, put it behind you. Help me pick out a outfit for tonight."

"Oh! And where are you going and with whom, may I ask?" Sam plopped down on the beige couch, which Robin had picked out and had delivered with Sam's blessing. According to Robin, she'd learned her lesson from picking out a couch for Patrick.

"Your cousin invited me to dinner and I agreed."

"No! Really?" Sam had been pushing Robin to say yes to Nikolas' invitations forever. She didn't think she'd gotten through.

"Well, he's persistent, charming and we do have a lot in common."

"Yeah, your ex's are together."

"Sam, this has nothing to do with that. You know that was mostly our fault."

"Yeah, but I also know you two were trying to do the right thing . . . by saving the world." Sam was only half serious. One of the dumbest moves Robin and Nik had made was to pretend to be in love. Even though they did protect the ones they loved, they ended up the losers. Or so it seemed.

"Craig had us trapped in a sick game. Now I'll admit, I should have told Patrick the truth, and trusted he'd keep the secret," Robin said.

"You and I both know how lies turn out. No matter the intent someone gets hurt."

"Yes, but maybe things really work out the way they are supposed too. I'm not saying Nik and I couldn't have done differently, and Ijust need to move on."

Sam could read the look of guilt at the hurt she'd cause herself and Patrick in Robin's eyes and felt the need to change the subject.

Looking at the assortment of items in Robin's arms, Sam added her two cents.

"I say wear the pink and orange halter. The color will look good on you."

Sam watched as Robin looked at her choice critically. She knew the instant Robin decided her choice was right and said, "Hey you know I picked the right one. Now what will we do with your hair?"

"I thought I'd wear it down." Robin touched her hair in defense unconsciously.

"No, you should wear it up. While I will get dinner started, you get dressed and when you finish give a shout out. I'll do you hair and make-up."

"Are you saying I'm not good at fixing myself up?" Robin asked with a hint of offense that had Sam smiling.

"No, I'm saying I'm better. What time is Nik picking you up?"

"He said around 6:15."

"Great Lucky and Cam will be here. I know Lucky will love to tease his brother."

"You keep Lucky in line. I'm not going to have him messing up my evening," Robin said.

"Okay. Lucky and I are friends, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Blackmail, coercion, you do that so well," Robin laughingly told her. She'd seen the way each handled the other. Why they refused to admit what she and Nik saw amazed her.

"I'll tell him to be good, but I'm not promising anything. Boys will be boys."

Sam got off the couch to head for the kitchen. She was making baked lemon chicken and the stuffing was a nontraditional blend of carrots, onions and mushrooms. When the chicken was perfectly seasoned, Sam scooped the stuffing into a smaller baking bowl to bake along side the chicken. Asparagus and slice tomatoes would round out the meal. After putting the garnished vegetables in the refrigerator and putting the chicken in the oven, Sam headed to the shower to get ready for the evening.

Samantha had asked Kristina and Molly's nanny to drop them off around 5:30, so she had plenty of time. She'd get the girls to help her set the table. Friday nights were about family time and they all looked forward too it. She was glad that her mother's cancer had gone into remission but in the back of her mind she feared it would come back. She hoped not but was determined to keep her sister's lives as normal as possible.

She and Alexis had reached an understanding. She seemed really proud of Sam for going to school and working for the television station. Her one problem was that Alexis kept pushing the Lucky issue and when her mother wanted something she never gave up. Much like her daughters.


End file.
